Adipose conversion of 3T3 cells, lipoprotein lipase during adipose conversion; adipogenic factors; keratin synthesis by cultured epidermal cells; cross-linked envelope synthesis by cultured epidermal cells; the cytoskeletal trabecular network; the nuclear LnRNP network and mRNA processing; mRNA modification in suspended, anchorage dependent cell; morphology-related control of gene expression; small nuclear RNA molecules and RNA structure; culture vessel surfaces and cell growth; increasing the hydrophilicity of polystyrene surfaces.